Bouquet
by Sir Gigous
Summary: Every time he had watered those flowers, he had sworn to himself that he'd confess his love for her before they were fully bloomed. A Micah/Evelyn one-shot, written in Micah's P.O.V.


Bouquet-

A short one-shot by Sir Gigous

Admittedly, I'm simply writing this because it's the easiest thing I can think of doing at this point in time. Romantic fics—especially really short, cheesy ones—are the easiest type of story to write, which is precisely why I'm writing it. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that this story isn't meant to be a great story of mine, but instead just something to get my creative juices flowing again, because right now my imagination is pretty much plugged up.

Anyway, I've had this idea for a little while now. As I said, it's a rather simple idea, but I'm hoping it will end up transitioning into story form quite well, unlike some of my other attempts as of late. As to the idea itself, you'll just have to read on to found out.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own naught, save an idea.

…

_The soldiers flee from duty,_

_And the mighty they do cower._

_For few can behold the beauty,_

_Of the beautiful emery flower._

…

_Sharance: East End, Summer 9__th__, 7:50 p.m., Micah's P.O.V._

I could feel my heart pounding within my chest as I walked up the marble steps towards the town mansion. My palms sweaty and ears ablaze, I felt my grip tighten around the bouquet of home-grown emery flowers within my grasp—the flowers I had spent an arm and a leg buying, and the same flowers I had spent nearly a full year growing. Every time I had watered those flowers I had sworn to myself that I'd muster up the courage to reveal my feelings for her before they were fully bloomed. And that those would be the flowers for our wedding bouquet.

Of course, that never actually happened. We never got married, nor fell in love; I haven't even confessed my feelings yet. And now, as I stand before her mansion, large and imposing, and the sunlight slowly fades, I silently wish I could prolong the confrontation just one more day. Or maybe a month. Or a year. But as my head slowly tilted downwards and my eyes clenched shut, I silently admitted that the time is neigh. It's now or never, and I knew that if I didn't push onward, it would wind up the latter.

Raising my hands upwards, I slowly pushed the mansion's great doors open before me and walked in. This town had a strange policy that, provided it was before 9 p.m., you never had to knock before entering a home. While I normally found the thought of someone entering my home without my permission unsettling, now I was eternally grateful that I didn't have to call any more attention to myself than I had to.

I quickly rushed inside and closed the grand doors behind me with a soft _click._ Then, as I turned back around, I took a moment just to gaze at the large mansion interior before me. Every time I entered the structure it took me a moment to fully realize the beauty and vastness of it all. Every perfectly circular arch way, every priceless tapestry, and every stunning stain-glass window; it all amazed me. After a moment, though, the wonder passed, and I began to make my way towards Evelyn's room; by now, the majority of the townsfolk were in their rooms, resting after dinner and preparing for the next day's work. This made my task slightly easier, at the very least.

After a few moments filled with the soft sound of footsteps upon an ornate rug mixed with the breathless silence of a man scared witless, I reached Evelyn's room. While the town's laws permit me to enter her room without knocking, I chose in this case to ignore the law. After all, just barging into her room would completely ruin the intended effect. Thus, I raised my fist and, without leaving me a second for hesitation, I knocked.

"Come in."

My heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. She was accustomed to my visits by now, as I've been visiting her consistently around this time for the past three-quarters of a year. However, as I gripped the handle and struggled to turn it due to my sweaty palm, I felt just as uncomfortable as I had the first time I had visited. It felt as if I were invading her time and space; as if she had better things to devote her time to than myself. But as I finally managed to turn the door handle and open the door, nervousness overrode even those thoughts.

Two things struck me as soon as I opened the door. The first thing to strike me was the sweet aroma that immediately surrounded me. It wasn't out of the ordinary for a strong smell to reside in Evelyn's room—especially if the clothing Evelyn was designing consisted of some of her more _organic_ materials. However, tonight, the aroma that intoxicated my senses was a luscious concoction of moondrops and toyherbs with a subtle hint of cherry grass. Not only did this mean that Evelyn would smell absolutely lovely, but it also set the perfect mood. After all, it's hard to admit your love over the smell of rotting fish….

The second thing to strike me was Evelyn. Oh Evelyn, my angel, my goodness was she beautiful. For some reason tonight she had her hair, normally fairly straight and slightly messy in the front, locked up in gorgeous curls, and she had removed her checkered hat and replaced it with an adorable headband, which in turned caused her hair to cascade behind her ears and down her back like a river of velvet rapids, surging down the backside of her shirt as if it were a shimmering waterfall of beauty. Her soft cheeks were also brushed up with specks of blush, and she had removed her jacket, revealing her elegantly smooth arms. I could feel myself beginning to get overexcited just by looking at her, and after a moment of gawking I had to look away, blushing.

"Hey Micah, how are you doing this fine evening?" Evelyn asked a moment after I entered the room, seemingly oblivious to my blood-red blush. "I was just finishing this spring outfit. I call it 'Springtime Petals'."

"You're—I mean, it's beautiful," I mumbled, unable to look at the attractive figure before me as I fumbled to hide the bouquet behind my back.

"I think a little bit more fine cloth around the stomach would help, though. What do you think?" Evelyn replied, her soft, angelic voice tickling my ears and causing a shiver to crawl up my spine.

"Say, Evelyn…," I blurted out; my cheeks burning as I finally looked Evelyn straight in the face, "I-I-I, I came here to… to give you something tonight."

"Oh?" Evelyn said, partially surprised by the unusual outburst. "A gift for me? Is it more cloth?"

"No," I simply said as I walked towards the woman, my eyes locked tightly onto my shoes. "I want to give you this."

Pulling my hands out from behind my back, I thrust the bouquet consisting of exactly 9 emery flowers toward the angel before me as I forced myself to gaze into Evelyn's pulchritudinous amber eyes, of which contained an endless ocean of mesmerizing waters for which I could forever gaze upon for all of eternity. Then, as Evelyn slowly turned downwards to look at her gift, time slowed to a standstill. I could feel the steady beat of my heart, pounding punctually every second as if it were the drum keeping the rhythm for time itself. I felt as if I wanted to explode and curl away all at the same time, yet all I could do was keep staring into her infinite eyes.

And then time resumed.

"Wh-what are these for?" Evelyn stammered, her eyes locked on the priceless flowers as she recovered from the initial shock of the gift. "Are these for my clothing?"

"No," I said, a sudden confidence filling me as I inched closer to her, "they're for you."

"Why?"

"B-because… because I like you. I _like_ like you. I-I-I-"

I would've continued to stutter like an idiot had Evelyn not leaned forward and locked her lips tightly onto mine, embracing me in a tight hug as I dropped the bouquet in surprise. A million fireballs simultaneously exploded throughout my body as I kissed her back, embraced both her and the moment I had been waiting for for an entire year. All the waiting, all the sleepless nights thinking about _her_, all the worries that she wouldn't return my feelings, all of that was worth it for this one moment.

After what seemed like an eternity, Evelyn finally pulled back, panting, an embarrassed smile and deep blush on her face; "I _like_ like you, too."

I myself felt a deep blush return across my face as I stared back down at my shoes. "So… what are you going to use those flowers for?"

Evelyn's magical laugh filled my ears as I felt her soft gaze sweep across my body. "I just kissed you, and all you can ask is what I'm going to do with the flowers?"

"Uh…," Evelyn laughed again as I timidly looked back up at her, "well what am I supposed to ask?"

"Let's start with, are you available tomorrow night?"

"Are you available tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

I felt the heat die away in my face as I understood where she was getting at. "I assume I'll pick you up at this time then?"

"You know it."

With one final glance up at Evelyn, I smiled contentedly to myself and turned to walk out the door. I had a wedding bouquet to begin working on.

…

A.N. There you go, I hope you all liked it. Admittedly, I only spent a couple hours writing and editing it, but I hope it was a good read all the same. And yeah, I know it is pretty much the cliché romantic one-shot, but I just wanted something to get me back into the grove, and I feel this story accomplished that pretty well.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I would appreciate a review as well, although as always don't feel pressured to review if you don't feel comfortable doing so. Also, if you enjoyed this story and would like to read more, check out my profile, as I have a poll going to see which story you, the reader, would like to me to write next.

Until next time,

-[Sir Gigous]-


End file.
